You Made Me Worse
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: Fabian has turned bad because Nina left. She returns and he acts out aggressively. "I hate you." "I love you."


Fabian has turned bad because Nina left. She returns and he acts out aggressively.

Fabian Rutter. The baddest boy at Anubis School, so bad you could call him evil. He should have been kicked out years ago but his parents fund a lot to help the school, and they can't afford to lose the income.

He wasn't always this way. When he'd started in high school, he was shy, quiet, academic, and well behaved. He was like this until senior year, when his girlfriend, at the time, Nina Martin, left the school, for reasons he doesn't like to discuss. Of course, he'd had other girlfriends, Mara Jaffray being one of them. But they could never restore the light back into his eyes.

When Nina left, he turned to drink, he didn't get very far with that though, partly because he only liked the taste of a few alcohols and partly because his friends told, him to stop. That was the only thing they could stop.

At first he followed Eddie Miller's example, but he wasn't bad, he was just cocky. Plus, he had Patricia Williamson to calm him down, and Fabian was jealous, because he was reminded of his times with Nina.

Now, he was in the college the school had. He was renowned for being evil. Anything you could name to terrify the lower years, he did it. Just because he could. He loved the kick, the rush he got from it, something he only ever got twice before. Even then, it still doesn't quite match up, but he kids himself and tells himself that it does.

Sometimes, his Anubis residents would see the old Fabian for a while. He'd tell them it was exhausting; being bad. They'd ask him why, but then he would offer them a snide comment and leave the room. One day, they told him he didn't have to be bad around them, he could be the old Fabian in the house and bad Fabian at school and they'd tell no one. He agreed and life was normal in the house to an extent. He was glad for that, yet not so because he felt like he was living a double life, which in effect, he was.

He was skipping classes today. He needed to think. He only had boring classes like English and Maths, except Drama at the end of the day, but he would stay here until then. The door opened, but he ignored it, "Go away," He told the intruder, not bothering to look up from his atom thingy that he was fiddling with. "Mr. Sweet says I can have this classroom, to stop my holistic breakdowns." He sniggered at that.

When Nina was down below Mr. Sweet's office when she fell through the whole Amber had said he was having an holistic breakdown and now, he used that as an excuse to get out of class.

The figure stayed there, though, watching him. He snapped, "Go away!" When the person didn't move again, he whirled around and laughed. "You." He spat, venom lacing his voice, "Excuse me, but I have to be somewhere." He got up to go, but the intruder stopped him. He sighed, through gritted teeth, "What do you want?"

"Fabian..." She started and her voice was still so beautiful, it took all he had not to go weak at the knees.

"Don't 'Fabian' me. Don't beat around the bush. Just tell me what you want. Why are you here?"

It was her turn to sigh, "What happened to you? Eddie told me."

"What happened to me?!" He yelled, getting angry with each passing second, "Sorry but you left! With a letter!"

"I didn't expect you to go all... Wrong." She stated.

"Wrong?! Just 'cause I'm not the person you knew you think I'm wrong?! You have no control over me anymore."

She scoffed at him, "This isn't about me! This is about you becoming something you're not!"

"Well, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"W-what?" She stammered, "W-what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You weren't yourself when I kissed Joy, you were too jealous, and you wouldn't let me explain." He spat.

"That was completely different!" She defended.

"Go on, then. Enlighten me."

"I-I-" She struggled to find the right words to say.

"Exactly," He proclaimed, a sinister grin erupting on his face, "You can't say anything because it wasn't different. Now, if you'll excuse me, Miss Martin, I have somewhere to be."

"Fabian wait."

"No, Nina, you don't have the sway you used to." He had his hand on the door knob and was about to leave when she said something he wasn't expecting. He stood frozen in his tracks.

"Maybe I do. Maybe you're just afraid to listen. 'Cause you know, if you do, your resolve will come crumbling down." She argued, smirking.

He turned on her, eyes flaring. "Nina, you don't have anything to say to me that I haven't heard a hundred times before. Your back, well done. Would you like a medal? But you left and you can't change that. Like it or not you changed me! At first, yeah, it was for better, but now it's for worse." He turned to leave again.

"So now it's my fault?!"

"Well whose else's would it've been? Nobody else left." His voice was scarily quiet, something, he realised, he only used when he was speaking his deepest thoughts.

"I didn't want to." She argued. "I needed to. For your own protection!"

"But you still did!" He stressed his voice growing louder, "Screw protection! I wouldn't have gone through two years with you for nothing! Now it feels like I have. I'm meant to keep you safe! Not the other way around!"

"Sexist." She muttered.

"Because it made me feel like I was doing something worthwhile! That I wasn't just sitting reading books in a library! Doing nothing that could help safe the world! At least I was keeping you safe! But when did you actually care, hmm?"

"Of course I cared!" She was going to continue, but he cut her off.

"You never showed it! You were really bratty, you know that? You didn't say thank you. I got the mark, I was cursed, along with you, but all you cared about was that I kissed Joy! You acted like I cheated on you! We weren't even dating when I kissed her!" He was in a rage now, and he wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

"To keep you safe! I didn't want any of you to get hurt! And in case you didn't notice, Joy was all over you!"

"Except we did, didn't we?" Now, his voice was eerily quiet again, he slumped down on a chair. "We all got cursed."

She looked as if she'd been crying, but she hadn't, however she was close. She was about to say his name to get his attention, but stopped herself. She didn't want this to become another screaming match. "I feel horrific for that. Don't remind me. But I'm not here to talk about my failures. We're gonna talk about yours." She sat down next to him and patted his knee, reassuring him that she wasn't going to get angry again. "What happened?"

He sighed, and told her the story of how he became who he was. "Don't try to change me back again. I don't want to be changed again; it's too much pain."

"OK, then... Bye."

"W-wait. I never said I wanted you to leave." He confessed.

"Yeah, but the whole reason I came was to see if I could help change you back, but if you don't want to be changed, then I've got no reason to stay." She was going to leave, but stopped herself, she didn't turn around, though.

"No reason to stay?!" He bellowed, she winced and cursed herself for the words she used, he continued, "That's your thing now, isn't it? Going without a proper explanation. Have you got a letter for me? I'm sure Amber would love to read it, because your ex-boyfriend couldn't because it caused him too much pain."

"Y-you couldn't read it?" She stuttered.

"Yes." He stated. "Whatever, though, right? I mean, you've probably got a boyfriend in America."

"No." She told him. "I mean, I've had boyfriends, but I haven't got one currently."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I never got over you." She admitted, her back was still facing him, so he couldn't see the blush rising on her cheeks.

"I'd gotten over you." And with those 4 words Nina ran out of the classroom, tears streaming down her face freely, but she only got as far as 10 paces before Fabian caught up with her. He grabbed her arm to stop her running away again. "I said I'd gotten over you. But seeing you again made me realise I hadn't. Doesn't matter what you've done, Nines, I'll love you no matter what."

"But you've changed."

He answered her quickly, without missing a beat, "I'll change again if it means I get to stay with you. I promise." He promised her, sealing it with a kiss, feeling a familiar rush he'd only felt twice before. He was glad to have it back.

Mr Sweet came running down the hall, "Miss Martin!" He called.

"Yes, Mr Sweet?" She tried not to sound annoyed as she had to be pulled away from the kiss.

"Your scholarship has been reaccepted." He smiled at her before walking off.

"Mr Sweet?" His head whipped around at the mention of his name. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." Fabian apologised.

"That's quite all right Fabian. Edison told me about your situation and requested that Nina be bought here at once."

"Uh, what situation, Mr Sweet?" Nina asked him.

"His family. Losing a relative can be so hard." Fabian almost laughed out loud at what Mr Sweet believed, but managed to contain himself.

Once he was gone he picked Nina up and spun her around, "I love you. You're amazing."

"I try," She giggled, "Do I get a reward?" She raised a suggestive eyebrow.

He smirked, "Later." He kissed her as passionately as he could. "There's your sneak preview."

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


End file.
